1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to water closets and particularly to the type having a relatively deep rectangular water storage tank. More specifically, the invention relates to devices which may be installed in such water closets for the purpose of reducing the amount of water consumed during flushing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common type of water closet in widespread household, hotel, motel and institutional use employs a relatively deep, rectangular tank in which the valve mechanism is mounted. Water closets have heretofore been adapted to save water in effecting bowl evacuation by various modifications of the water tank. Prevalent modifications comprise multiple water compartments in series as in U.S. Pat. No. 2,715,228, or in alternative arrangements as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,344,439. Additionally, the mechanical flush controls have been modified to provide choices of flush such as full and watersaving. A recent example of the latter is found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,538,519. While achieving the objective of saving water in accomplishing an adequate flush the prior art requires modifications beyond the capability of the ordinary home owner, such as tank fabrication or quite precise mechanical arrangements to achieve mechanically actuated and controlled flushes utilizing less than all of the water in the water tank. As a result, the prior art is practically and economically restricted to practice by water closet and plumbing manufacturers.
The majority of water closets found in homes and in many hotels, motels, institutions, etc., whether old or new are of the standard deep rectangular tank model variety of any given manufacturer due to their lower costs. Home owners desiring to effect water savings in accordance with the objects of this invention must therefor incur the expense of purchasing and having installed new plumbing or new water closets manufactured in accordance with the prior art. However, the prior art does not provide an inexpensive, easily and quickly installed water saving device for previously installed water closets which maintains the quality of water flow during flush and thereby maintain the quality of bowl side washing per unit of water utilized.
In the referred to copending application Ser. No. 105,032, there is taught the concept of providing a flexible, four walled, rectangular, box having open ends and which can be assembled within a water tank to provide an open ended column surrounding the valve. Various means are taught to retain the box in place once installed and to accomodate to trade variations in the specific style of water tank. With such a box in place, when the tank is flushed the box prevents the volume of water within the tank and surrounding the box from being discharged thus causing a very substantial savings in the amount of water consumed. While the device and method of the copending application are believed to be unique and to have been the first teaching of a method and auxiliary apparatus of this kind which adapts to an existing tank a need for improvement has been revealed and such is the object of the present invention.